


甜酒与玫瑰

by sodablue2086



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jeremiah, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Jerome, They Are Both Super Psychopath, Top Jeremiah Valeska
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodablue2086/pseuds/sodablue2086
Summary: Jerome一如既往地打算给兄长一个惊喜，然而这次出现了点小意外。这篇文设定没有人死亡与毁容。
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	甜酒与玫瑰

Jeremiah站在落地窗边，望着远处地平线的摩天大厦，随着震耳欲聋的爆炸声响，在漫天硝烟中轰然崩塌。  
对于哥谭警察局来说，今天又是充实的一天。  
他愉悦地勾起鲜红的唇角，将手里的引爆器滑进大衣口袋，对着一旁的落地镜，满意地理了理领带。  
镜子里的男人身上深蓝色的三件套西装笔挺考究，他的脸上了妆，面孔苍白，红唇像似一道张扬的伤口，漆黑发色与浅绿眼瞳，衬得整个人散发着阴郁又华丽的妖气。  
Ecco悄然无息地走来，像只轻盈的猫，眼神似梦似幻地望着Jeremiah，“Boss，这些家伙该怎么办？我可以让他们玩俄罗斯轮盘吗？”  
Jeremiah翩然转身，那群跪在别墅客厅里瑟瑟发抖的富人们，被一群穿着黑白制服的暴徒们拿枪顶着脑袋，有几个已经吓得失禁了。  
Jeremiah不赞同地摇摇头，毕竟他为了占据最佳视野观赏这场烟火秀，随意闯进人家豪宅，已经相当不礼貌了。  
“直接开枪就好，Ecco，弄干净点，别让这么漂亮的屋子一团糟，” Jeremiah露出一个假惺惺的绅士笑容，“我们可不像Jerome那样的低级趣味。”  
Ecco连连点头，一脸鄙夷，仿佛听到那个名字就会生理性不适。  
事实上，Jeremiah今天有些意外他的双胞胎弟弟，这次没有露面来搞点疯狂的小插曲，实在安静得有些异常。  
以往他的行动里，Jerome经常会带着一帮奇装异服的神经病，兴致勃勃地跳出来让场面变得乱七八糟，将Jeremiah精心策划的严谨又完美的犯罪计划破坏得七零八落，甚至还抢尽风头成为Jerome的个人表演秀，最后在两边人马以及警察参与的火拼和爆炸中，趁乱逃之夭夭。  
Jeremiah对他死去的母亲怀着敬意，但若要说有什么不满，就是生产时让Jerome活了下来。  
回想起上一次两人的见面，Jeremiah仍然有些反胃。  
在街头的枪林弹雨中，Jeremiah一枪打翻了Jerome，过去正打算补枪时，被躺在地上装死的弟弟忽然跳起来撞翻在了地上。  
“Surprise！”  
在对方张狂刺耳的笑声中，Jeremiah感到刀刃扎刺进了下腹，皮肉被撕裂划开，疼痛令他两眼发黑。Jerome也没好到哪去，他捂着被子弹打穿的腰侧，吐出一口血，弯腰跨坐在哥哥身上，笑着抓住对方的头发，贴着那苍白的脸颊边狠狠亲了一口，留下一个艳丽的血色唇印。  
“回头见，我的哥哥。”  
对于Jeremiah而言，再没有比和Jerome这样混乱又低级的疯子Alpha做兄弟更糟糕的事情了。

双胞胎的情感联结向来比一般兄弟更加炽热深刻，相聚时有多么甜蜜默契，分开时便有多么寂寞痛苦，仿佛身体被剜走了一部分。然而Jeremiah自年幼便抛下了他的双胞胎弟弟Jerome，靠着那些半真半假的谎言哄骗得家人将他送去了能被有钱人收养的地方。  
Jeremiah从小清楚自己智商高于常人，他不该呆在贫穷混乱的底层，金字塔尖才是他应去的地方。  
成年后分化成Alpha的那天，Jeremiah短暂地回想起了Jerome，那个年幼便显露出邪恶疯狂本性，却又喜欢粘着自己形影不离的弟弟。他能隐约感应到，对方与自己在同一天觉醒了，并下意识认定了这个双胞胎弟弟必然也是Alpha。  
两个反社会人格的Alpha已经够令人发指，更何况还有着难以化解的仇恨，于是多年后两人重逢，哥谭市毫不意外地陷入水深火热，差点沦为挤满疯子和恶鬼的地狱。  
以戈登为首的哥谭警察和其他大小反派们，每天都心急如焚地盼着这对双胞胎能在自相残杀中两败俱伤，至少先死掉一个也好。然而将哥谭搅得天翻地覆的Valeska兄弟俩，总是能避开来自对方的致命一击，奇迹般地活下来。

离开豪宅的回去路上，车里飘散着一股若有似无的气味——神秘冰冷又带着阴森的潮气，夹杂着几丝惑人心神的味道，像似月色下一座可怖的墓园，角落里却绽放着一丛血红的玫瑰。  
那是属于Jeremiah的信息素。如他本人一样，是当你站在深渊边上俯视，所能见到的一切。  
即使身为Beta的Ecco也时常为这信息素心醉神迷，然而Jeremiah倒是几乎从未对任何人的信息素产生过兴趣，无论是华丽强大的Alpha或是性感撩人的Omega。他曾经有那么一瞬间好奇过Jerome的气味，毕竟这几年里两人每次试图搞死对方，总有那么些近距离贴身的亲密时刻，可Jerome身上总是沾染着一股混合了汽油与炸药的难闻味道，Jeremiah从未察觉到过他真正的信息素。  
Jeremiah在车后座里接过Ecco递来的抑制剂，服用了下去。Jeremiah长期使用抑制剂，因为在他看来，发情期里被欲望支配奴役的Alpha，可不就是一条呲着牙气喘吁吁的疯狗。毕竟他自认为崇尚理性，热衷摧毁旧事物，建立属于自己的新秩序。  
这也是Jeremiah自认为比Jerome聪明的原因之一。

曾经的住宅毁于爆炸，Jeremiah又找了处隐秘的地方。车辆即将抵达重建的地下庄园时，Jeremiah正在思考晚餐的背景交响乐该选哪一首，这时，前方十字路口忽然闪出一辆庞大的黑色防弹车，加足马力直冲冲地撞了过来。  
一阵令人作呕的天旋地转之后，Jeremiah卡在支离破碎的车里，额头被划开了一道口子，前座的Ecco早已被巨大冲击从挡风玻璃甩了出去，不知所踪。他喘着气刚刚挣脱了安全带，车门被人一把拉开，一个身穿白色束腰风衣的高挑男人，肩上扛着把散弹枪，兴高采烈地站在外面，伸手对着空气敲了敲，“ knock knock。 ”  
仿佛是从同一个模子里刻出来的五官的男人，却与Jeremiah的冷漠阴郁截然不同，他的发色火红，那张漂亮的脸上洋溢着稚气欢快的笑容，眼底又闪烁着疯狂得近似扭曲的光芒。  
Jerome盯着脸上染血表情阴沉的Jeremiah，啧，可真是个英俊又吓人的魔鬼，他轻快地吹了声口哨，甜甜地说，“好久不见，哥哥，想我了没？”  
Jeremiah看着他的弟弟，像是在看一块粘在自己鞋底怎么都蹭不掉的口香糖。  
Jerome耸耸肩，打了个响指，几个手下将Jeremiah从车里拖了出来，却被突如其来的一阵疯狂扫射吓得四处抱头逃窜。  
被甩出车外的Ecco这下冒了出来，看着有点狼狈，精心打理的头发和妆容一团糟，便将怒火一股脑顺着子弹全部发泄在了Jerome这帮人身上。  
“嘿！太没礼貌了！” Jerome差点被射成筛子，他躲在车后，冲着被抓过来的Jeremiah生气地叫道，“你能不能管好你的婊子！”  
Jeremiah靠坐一边，掏出白色手帕，慢条斯理地擦去额头的血，冷冰冰地拉长了调子，“你来干什么，Jerome？”  
接连不断的枪击声中，Jerome亲昵地凑过来，冲哥哥笑得甜蜜又可爱，像似他们眼下不是在进行你死我活的激烈枪战，而是亲密深情的兄弟谈心，“Jeremiah，能不能对我这个弟弟多一些信心？你以为我忘记了今天这个重要的日子吗？”  
Jeremiah脸一沉，“你闭嘴。”  
“我知道你有多讨厌我们共同的生日，就如同你有多讨厌我和你的血缘关系一样，” Jerome的绿色双眼里流露出恶毒又快意的神色，喉咙里挤出几声短促尖细的笑声，“所以我给我俩准备了超棒的生日惊喜。”  
Jeremiah不喜欢惊喜，尤其来自于这个他后悔没能在母体里掐死的弟弟。  
可他也没其他更好的选择，Bridget 手里喷火器爆发出一片熊熊火海，暂时帮Jerome赢得了上风。Jeremiah头套着黑布袋被趁乱押上了防弹车，一路上他脑海里闪现了无数个Jerome可能会想到的愚蠢把戏，但是当他被带到目的地取下头套，看清眼前景象，心顿时沉了下去。

他们坐在哥谭最古老的歌剧院里，气派恢弘，金碧辉煌，然而从舞台上传来的哭叫求饶声，不断回荡在穹顶之上——很显然Jerome临时占据了这里，他的手下们套着戏服拿着真枪实弹，将一出正在上演的复仇主题的戏剧，变成了恶趣味的血腥杀戮秀。  
Jeremiah倒不是对那些被抓上去充当靶子的观众感到同情，令他在意的是，那个舞台一侧被捆绑在椅子里正恼怒挣扎的黑发少年。  
“Bruce。”  
Jeremiah眉头紧皱，看上去被惹恼了，Jerome得意洋洋地翘着腿，看着哥哥那张冰冷优雅的面具，因为自己裂开了一道缝隙，这可太好玩了。  
“啧，叫得真亲热，”Jerome一把勾住哥哥的脖子，偏过头，嘴唇暧昧地贴上对方的耳边，轻声低语，“你知道我忍着没把小Bruce的漂亮脑袋爆开花有多辛苦吗？这可都是为了等你来，我的哥哥。”  
Jeremiah扭过脸，因为两人紧贴一块的姿势，他几乎快要吻上Jerome，可绿色的眼眸浸着冷酷的毒液，“你可以代替Bruce去死，因为我打算让他活着。”   
“哦，” Jerome拖长了音调，露出伤心欲绝的表情，甚至抽抽搭搭地抹了把眼睛，“我知道你有多想让小Bruce做你唯一的弟弟，虽然这让我嫉妒又心碎，可我仍要满足你的愿望，谁让我善良体贴又可爱呢？”  
Jeremiah眯起眼睛，只见Jerome兴奋地从椅子里一跃而起，聚光灯顿时落在了他身上。兴致勃勃的红发男人握着话筒，朝歌剧院全场胆战心惊的观众们鞠了个躬，“亲爱的先生女士们，容我介绍接下来的这出精彩秀！由我为我的哥哥和小Bruce量身打造！”  
Jerome冲着脸色阴郁的Jeremiah眨了下眼，戴着白手套抛出个飞吻， “先来看看预告片吧。”

两个惊慌失措的男性观众被Jerome的打手拖上了舞台，他们的性别生理特征并不明显，分不清是哪一类。戴着头套的Jonathan走上前，抬起手里的那罐玻璃药剂，朝那两个倒霉蛋的脸喷出一小片朦胧的粉色雾气。  
吸入不知名的化学药剂之后，两人很快开始痛苦得面部扭曲，咬紧的牙关咯吱作响，似乎想留住最后几分理智，却还没撑上几秒，便迫不及待地抱在一块热烈激吻，谁知这番亲热逐渐变得残暴起来，像似两头因发情期而饥肠辘辘并且渴望血肉的野兽，缠绵亲吻变成了撕打啃咬，最后失血过多双双咽了气。  
歌剧院里的观众们包括舞台上的Bruce，被这血色场面震惊得一言不发，Jeremiah则不屑地冷哼了一声。  
“看看，多么浪漫！无论你是什么玩意，吸了这个小东西都能陷入爱河！” Jerome坐在台下放声大笑，快活地又是跺脚又是鼓掌，“太感人了不是吗，看得我都想恋爱了！”  
“这是我从你嘴里听过最可笑的话，” Jeremiah冷不丁地嘲讽道，语气里尽是嫌恶，“Jerome，这再次证明了我一直都是对的，你就是个低级而可悲的疯子。”  
Jerome脸上的笑意登时褪去得一干二净，他咬紧牙关，恶狠狠地摁着Jeremiah的后脑勺，再次贴近，一双浅绿的眼睛里燃起狂暴的怒火，炽热的呼吸随着一字一句喷洒在Jeremiah的唇间，“Jeremiah，你和我没什么不同！为什么你他妈就不愿意承认我才是你唯一的弟弟！我曾经等了十五年来抓到你，折磨你，释放你，让你亲口承认你和我一样，尽管你他妈不把我的笑气放在眼里，我仍然非常高兴真正的你回来了，但是哥哥，我现在对你非常失望，失望透顶！”  
话一说完，Jerome面无表情地一把推开Jeremiah，示意手下将对方带上舞台。  
Jeremiah被推到了舞台中央的灯光下，只见Jerome也翻身跳上舞台，脸上挂着扭曲而邪恶的笑容，抬起双臂，上扬的语调带着戏剧化的滑稽夸张，“我的Alpha哥哥，既然你如此渴望你幻想中的那个弟弟，这么迫切地想和对方紧密连接，那我就将这份热情似火的爱意小礼物，送给你和亲爱的小Bruce。”  
作为当事人之一，被绑在椅子里的Bruce却表现得很镇定，对这俩兄弟混乱不堪又变态糟糕的情感纠葛毫不关心，忙着偷偷用藏起来的碎玻璃切割背后手腕上的绳子。  
Jeremiah的目光落到黑发少年身上，“Bruce，你今天不会死在这里。”  
然而Bruce扭过头，并不想和任何一个Valeska说话。  
在哥谭，无论是黑白道都没人愿意和Valeska兄弟中的任何一个打交道，如果两个Valeska同时出现，便是地狱般的噩梦了。Bruce觉得自己运气太背，一出门就能遇上俩。  
Jerome沉浸在狂喜之中，并没发现Bruce的小动作，一把夺过Jonathan手里的药剂瓶，洋洋自得地摇晃到他的哥哥面前，“最后一次机会，Jeremiah，谁是你唯一的弟弟？”  
Jeremiah冷漠地打量着弟弟，刚要开口，却被Jerome嘘声打断，对方露出个得逞的阴险微笑，“太晚了，哥哥。”  
话音刚落，Jerome心急难耐地举起药剂瓶喷了过去，哪知Jeremiah闭上眼一个深呼吸，随后懒洋洋地睁开眼，扯出个讥讽的冷笑，“我亲爱的弟弟，你还不如喷点香氛得了。”  
趁着Jerome呆愣原地的这一瞬间，Bruce松开手腕上的绳子，忽然起身劈晕了面前毫无防备的稻草人，当Jerome回头时已经被Bruce狠狠撞倒了在地上。  
“你他妈又偷袭我！” Jerome愤怒又有点委屈地叫道，和Bruce打成一团。  
舞台上顿时混乱一片，Jerome手下们慌乱射击，Jeremiah飞快扭断了旁边一人的脖子，捡起枪回击。Bruce眼看占了上风，却不料Jerome耍了阴招，冲猝不及防的黑发少年喷了一脸药剂。  
没等看到Bruce的变化，Jerome爆发出胜利者的大笑，可还没笑够，又被对方一拳抡翻在地，难看极了。  
毫无反应的Bruce抹了把脸上的雾水，看着脚下一脸诧异的红发男人，“我想我应该对你说，surprise？”  
Jeremiah在枪战中将这一幕收入眼底，也有些意外，没料到Bruce到现在也还未觉醒。这时，听到枪声动静而涌进歌剧院的暴徒越来越多，一时无法脱身，Jeremiah捡起滚落到脚边的药剂瓶，扔到空中，抬手一枪打爆。  
化学药剂炸成了烟花，粉色的雾气在歌剧院里四处飘散，看起来梦幻又浪漫，然而所到之处，吸入粉尘的Alpha或Omega甚至Beta，纷纷被刺激得提前发情，成了沦陷欲望中的狂暴野兽。  
Jerome及时捂住口鼻却仍然吸进了一丁点，粉尘迅速在体内开始生效，他抬眼看见Jeremiah一脸傲慢地走过来，“服用抑制剂是个好习惯，Jerome，你应该多学学我。”  
Jerome怨毒地瞪着他的Alpha哥哥，忽然转身跌跌撞撞地躲进了舞台的红色幕布里。这落荒而逃的场景，倒出乎Jeremiah的意料，他环顾混乱的四周，没发现Bruce，便犹疑了一下也跟了上去。

Jeremiah沿着通道来到后台，不见Jerome踪影，却听到了重物落地的声响，顺着方向来到了化妆间的门口，几声微弱的低吟传了出来。  
Jeremiah推开门，一眼看见瘫倒在地上痛苦得辗转反侧的Jerome。  
“终于起反应了？看来你的劣质玩意还是有点用，”Jeremiah慢悠悠地踱到Jerome身边，居高临下地俯视他， “劝你把嘴巴闭紧一点，如果学外面那些畜生张嘴咬人，我就将你的牙齿一颗颗地敲下来。”  
“我他妈要撕开你的喉咙！” Jerome低哑着嗓子发出凶狠的威胁，可行动上截然相反，他吃力地撑起大半个身体向后挪动，整个人慢慢缩进了墙角。  
Jeremiah这才反应过来有些不对劲，他这个靠制造暴乱取乐、曾经身中数弹还能活蹦乱跳的弟弟，现在竟然因为一点化学药剂，虚弱得连枪都握不住了。以往气焰嚣张的男人，如今脸颊潮红，衣衫不整，浑身被汗水浸透了，像个毫无反抗之力又湿漉漉的小动物。  
令Jeremiah尤为在意的是，空气中弥漫着一股越来越甜腻的气味，像似熟透多汁的水果羞怯地散发出香甜的芬芳，其中又混合着辛辣呛人的烈酒味道，笨拙又露骨地撩拨着Jeremiah那根名为欲望的神经。  
这不该是Alpha信息素的样子。  
“Jerome Valeska。”  
Jeremiah蹲下来，平静地盯着他的弟弟，红色的头发垂落下来几缕，被汗水粘湿耷拉在眼角边，肤色白皙得近似透明，红润的嘴唇饱满诱人，使这张脸看起来格外艳丽。  
“你是个Omega。”  
Jerome艰难地抬起头，天知道他费了多大力气才能忍住不像个下贱的婊子扑进他Alpha兄长的怀里央求对方操他。只有Jerome最清楚哥哥的信息素对他而言有多致命，平时闻到了都能立马硬起来，更何况现在他被那丁点粉末刺激得发了情。  
Jerome呼吸急促，胸膛剧烈起伏，死死盯着他的哥哥，忽然低声笑起来，“我很意外，你才知道。”  
Jeremiah没去深究那话里的含义，“还有其他人知道吗？”  
“你指还活着的？没了。”  
Jeremiah的眼神幽深地注视着他的弟弟，这家伙是如何抹掉信息素的蛛丝马迹，又向所有人隐瞒了这么多年？  
Jerome毫无顾忌地迎上他的目光，抬手撩了把头发，挑逗地伸出舌尖滑过下唇，“怎么样哥哥，想操我吗？”  
“不了，将机会留给其他Alpha吧。”  
Jeremiah语气平淡地说完，还没来得及起身，猝不及防地被Jerome一把勾住脖子狠狠啃了上来，力道大得将他掀翻在了地上，Jeremiah皱起眉，没想到这家伙都沦落这地步了还能有如此惊人的爆发力。  
Jerome的吻粗暴又毫无章法，Jeremiah不耐烦地要甩开他，然而血腥味不断从两人舌尖泛开，仿佛是激起了施虐欲，他鬼使神差地扣住了Jerome的后脑勺，又深又狠地啃咬了回去，等两人喘着气分开时，Jerome不仅嘴角染着血迹，唇上也沾了些口红，看着像个轻佻又邪恶的漂亮娼妓，Jeremiah正要凑过去舔掉他唇上的血，脸上突然狠狠挨了一拳。  
Jerome发出报复性的开心大笑，跨坐在Jeremiah身上，屁股贴着他的下体，一把掐住了他的脖子，虽然发情令Jerome四肢瘫软，却依然能使出点最后的力气卡得Jeremiah一阵窒息。  
“我就应该早点掐死你，” Jerome的声音像是浸了蜜，带着毛骨悚然的甜美，他亲了亲哥哥的嘴唇，“你知不知道我有多爱你。”  
Jeremiah拧着他的手腕将人一下掀了出去，没等Jerome爬起来，掐着他的后颈用力一下摁在了地上，贴着他的耳朵说，“你总是能想尽办法来恶心我。”  
“人生这么无聊，我总得找点乐子，”Jerome撇撇嘴，手不老实地摸上哥哥的胯间，“而且你可比我恶心多了，Jeremiah，你竟然对着你的弟弟硬了。”  
闻到Jerome信息素的那一刻，Jeremiah便起了生理反应，可听到对方炫耀似地说出来，只让他火冒三丈恨不得缝上那张喋喋不休的嘴。Jeremiah扯着Jerome的衣领，将人从地上提起来，粗鲁地甩到旁边的化妆台上，从背后掐住Jerome的喉咙迫使他仰起头，将他那些低俗下流的语句全部堵了回去。  
这次的吻更加令人窒息，兄弟俩唇舌时而热烈交缠，时而报复性地用力撕咬，令这个湿粘的舌吻充满了令人兴奋的血腥味。  
Jeremiah的下体硬得发疼，空气因为Jerome那股甜美又浓郁的气味也变得粘稠沉闷，叫人躁热难耐，他快速除去了Jerome身上碍事的风衣和马甲，Jerome乖巧地顺势向后靠进他的怀里，却转头一口凶狠地咬上他的颈侧皮肉。  
“果然是条疯狗。”  
Jeremiah恼火的咒骂令Jerome更加得意，舔了舔那处被他咬破的伤口，将脸埋在对方颈窝里拱了拱，深深呼吸，往日冰冷禁欲的信息素里染上了几分失态的狂热，这令他骄傲极了，咬着Jeremiah的耳朵挑衅道，“你知不知道你的气味有多难闻，恶心得我都快软了。”  
Jeremiah强忍着拧掉Jerome脑袋的冲动，解开他的腰间皮带又扯下了长裤，将那勃起的阴茎握在手里粗鲁地套弄揉捏，这下Jerome一个战栗彻底没了声，紧接着Jeremiah又伸手探进他臀缝里湿漉漉的后穴处摸了一把。  
“因为哥哥的信息素就湿成这样，Jerome，你真是一如既往的无可救药。”  
Jeremiah讥讽着，将指尖的粘液随意擦拭在Jerome脸上，扳开他的柔软臀瓣，将自己坚硬的性器挤了进来。  
Jerome爆出一连串粗口，毫无前戏和润滑带来的撕裂痛感，疼得他直抽气，整个人被钳着腰身狼狈地趴在化妆镜面上，愤怒得骂骂咧咧，恨不能一枪轰掉他哥哥的脑袋，然而下一刻，Jerome斜眼瞟见了镜子里的Jeremiah，对方被发胶固定的黑色发丝散开，西装外套不翼而飞，衬衫领口被扯开，汗津津的脖子上挂着个牙印——他哥哥那一贯精致做作的形象彻底崩塌，变得凌乱而色情，真他妈蠢极了！Jerome咧开嘴角，故意翘起臀部配合Jeremiah的阴茎在他体内逐渐加快进出，撞得他身体不断向前晃动，桌面上的物品纷纷掉落了一地。  
Jeremiah感受到了Jerome的放松，动作越发快速粗暴，他被那紧窒湿热的肠道死死包裹，又被那香甜热辣的信息素缠绕勾引得血脉贲张，一时欲火和怒火双重交织，Jeremiah冷冷盯着镜子里Jerome那一脸令人生厌的骄傲自得，伸手揪住对方的头发，挺动腰身连续不断地深入，满怀恶意地让性器顶端反复用力顶弄那敏感柔嫩的肉壁。  
Jerome被刺激得呻吟声足足拔高了一个调，放荡得令人面红耳赤，可他丝毫没觉得羞耻，反而又发现了激怒他哥哥的新玩法，比如当Jerome忽然收紧臀肉死死咬住体内那根阴茎时，能感受到那玩意又他妈胀大了一圈，Jerome被逗乐似地发出高亢刺耳的爆笑，“没有再比你变态的人了，Jeremiah！操你的弟弟就让你这么兴奋吗？”  
Jeremiah沉着脸退出来，掐着Jerome的肩膀将他整个人翻了过来，正面摁倒在化妆台上，伸手弹了下他胯间那根昂扬挺立的分身，阴冷一笑，“要不让我们来试试，不碰你前面就让你达到高潮怎么样？”  
说完分开他的双腿再次顶了进去，Jerome毫无廉耻地抬腿勾上哥哥的腰，边迎合臀部里阴茎的插弄，时不时用脚后跟顶一下哥哥的后臀，催促对方再操深一点，甚至抬起下巴，舔了舔艳红的唇瓣，“不亲一下你最爱的弟弟吗，哥哥。”  
Jeremiah根本懒得搭理Jerome，伴随一个狠狠挺动，龟头直直碾过Jerome体内深处那一凸起，带来浑身过电似的酥麻爽快，这可他妈太刺激了，Jerome兴奋地用双腿缠紧了Jeremiah的腰，在沉闷肉体撞击声中，混合着疼痛的火辣快感从交合处不断传来，他好奇地伸手去抚摸自己那吮吸着哥哥阴茎的红肿穴口，却被对方狠狠一把打开了。  
被一再撩拨的Jeremiah终于忍无可忍，低头啃咬上他弟弟的脖颈、胸口，在那象牙白的皮肉上留下一连串渗着血印的齿痕。对于恶魔而言，汹涌的情欲之下藏着的是残暴而黑暗的渴望，Jeremiah面色平静地卡住了Jerome的脖子，手指收紧，在持续猛烈的冲撞中，直到对方几乎窒息过去的前一秒才陡然松开。  
Jerome咳嗽得满脸通红，生理性的泪水从眼角不断滑落，可怜极了，嘴角却扬起一抹病态又戏谑的笑意，“看看谁才是疯子？”  
Jeremiah俯下身，舔舐了一下Jerome湿润的眼角，一把拉起他翻过身，将软绵绵的弟弟半抱在怀里，从后面再次操开他，捏着他的下巴，强迫他直视镜子里的自己。  
“至少我看上去可比你体面多了。”  
可是Jerome才不介意他顶着凌乱汗湿的头发，脸颊和锁骨泛着情欲的潮红，身上只套着件白衬衫，裸露在外的肌肤遍布血色齿痕和青紫指痕，看上去被Jeremiah操弄得像个湿漉漉又脏兮兮的男妓。  
Jerome在来自身后的激烈顶弄中肆无忌惮地呻吟着，邪气地舔着嘴唇上的伤口，眼神狂热地盯着镜子里的Jeremiah。  
他那平日里人模狗样的哥哥，浅绿色的双眼此刻暗沉阴郁得几乎漆黑一片，像极了恶魔的瞳孔。Jerome的喉咙里挤出几声古怪的轻笑，头一回见到他哥哥这么糟糕的疯狂模样，不是云淡风轻地拿出火箭筒朝人群射上一炮，也不是笑吟吟地看着人质一个个被砸成肉饼。  
是恶魔撕开了衣冠楚楚的外壳，露出了最丑陋可怖的獠牙。  
所以，你与我有何不同？  
Jerome沉溺在极致的精神愉悦和肉体快感中，心跳加速，浑身发颤，反手勾过Jeremiah的脖颈，在暴力又情色的舌吻中重新撕开对方的伤口。  
兄弟俩的身体紧贴缠绕，彼此浓烈的信息素交融一块在粘稠炙热的空气里缓缓流动，Jeremiah感受到体内有不知名的欲望在熊熊燃烧，咆哮冲撞着即将燎烬他的皮肉挣脱而出，于是他抓住Jerome的头发强迫对方低下头，好在高潮来临的刹那间，让自己的牙尖狠狠地刺进腺体。

Jeremiah很快便后悔标记了Jerome。  
倒不是因为兄弟乱伦的背德所带来了什么愧疚或负罪感，而是他意识到再也没法杀掉Jerome了，对方也彻底成为了他唯一的弟弟。  
谁让他是个可悲的Alpha呢。  
Jeremiah也无法将他的Omega留在挤满了狂暴Alpha的歌剧院里，于是一番天人交战后将Jerome带回了家。  
纵使Jerome天赋异禀，也敌不过与生俱来的Omega体能弱势，在漫长激烈的性爱碾压过后又被初次标记，在Jeremiah的床上呼呼大睡得天昏地暗。  
Jeremiah看着熟睡的弟弟，纤长的睫毛落下阴影，挺翘的鼻尖带着点孩子气，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇时不时抿上几下。他捏了捏Jerome圆润的脸颊，“你大概也只有在睡着和死掉的时候才不会让我那么烦。”  
不出所料，Jerome懒洋洋地掀开眼皮，咧开嘴角，扯出一个甜甜的微笑，“觉得我可爱就直说。”  
Jeremiah起身走开，“醒了就滚吧。”  
Jerome当然没乖乖滚蛋，吹着口哨大摇大摆地下了楼来到餐桌边，在Ecco的怒目而视中亲昵地搂抱住Jeremiah的脖子，不知廉耻地向对方索吻——没有什么比折磨Jeremiah更让他快活的事了，哪知，Jeremiah不慌不忙地拉开他，钳着他的后颈，用湿润的舌头在那凸起的腺体上，缓慢用力地重重舔了一下。  
“操！”电流般的快感窜遍四肢百骸，Jerome不由得腿脚一软，打翻了一杯红酒，甚至感到后臀间涌出了些许湿意。  
Jeremiah嗅了嗅空气中的气味，心情愉悦地举起酒杯，露出一个完美又做作的微笑，“离发情期结束还远着呢，我的弟弟。”  
如何体贴照顾他的Omega并确保对方度过一个难忘的发情期，对于Jeremiah来说是眼下最新鲜有趣的事。  
至于一个月后Jerome沾染着一身Alpha气味四处得意炫耀他哥哥是个怎样放荡饥渴的Omega被自己操得下不了床，招来Jeremiah信徒们暴怒下的疯狂报复并在街头引发多次大规模械斗，那都是后话了。

END


End file.
